powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformation Cellphone Gokai Cellular
: The Gokai Cellular is Gokai Silver's transformation device, created by the ghosts of AbareKiller, TimeFire, and DragonRanger. It works by opening the front screen, placing in a Ranger Key into the empty compartment to scan it by pressing on the button with the corresponding Ranger Helmet on it and assume Ranger Form, etc., to become Gokai Silver, he inserts the Gokai Silver Ranger Key and presses the Gokai Silver Helmet Symbol. It also works as a normal candybar cellphone for Gokai Silver and is used to call upon the GoZyuDrill from the year 3000 A.D. with the TimeFire Key placed inside and pressing TimeFire's helmet three times (0-0-0), and by extension, the GoZyuRex with the DragonRanger Key places inside and pressing DragonRanger's helmet three times (2-2-2). By inserting the Gold Anchor Key on the bottom of the Gokai Cellular, Gokai Silver is able to transform into Gold Mode. Buttons *Call: Gosei Knight *Clear: Gokai Silver *End Call: KibaRanger *1: Bouken Silver *2: DragonRanger *3: MegaSilver *4: KingRanger *5: Go-On Wings *6: Shinken Gold *7: Shurikenger *8: AbareKiller *9: MagiShine *※: GaoSilver *0: TimeFire *'#': DekaBreak The Gokai Cellular is also not restricted to recognizing Sixth Ranger keys. Sounds The following is a list if sounds made by the Gokai Cellular whenever one of the buttons are pressed or when a Ranger Key is inserted into the bottom. *Gokaiger! **Gokai Silver button *Zyuranger! **DragonRanger button *Dairanger! **KibaRanger button *Ohranger! **KingRanger button *Megaranger! **MegaSilver button *Timeranger! **TimeFire button *Gaoranger! **GaoSilver button *Shurikenger! **Shurikenger button *Abaranger! **AbareKiller button *Dekaranger! **DekaBreak button *Magiranger! **MagiShine button *Boukenger! **Bouken Silver button *Go-On Wings! **Go-On Wings button *Shinkenger! **Shinken Gold button *Gosei Knight! **Gosei Knight button *Gokai Silver Gold Mode! **Any Ranger Key that is inserted into the bottom Transformation Sequence During the regular transformation sequence, the letters X, V, and I (the Roman numerals for 16 referencing him as the 16th sixth Sentai warrior, with the I resembling an anchor) form Gokai Silver's suit — the I the chest logo, the X forms the colored coat, the V forms the helmet and its logo. Notes *It is unknown how Gokai Silver is able to change into Sentai Rangers that are not Sixth Rangers. For example, when Gai changed into Black Knight, he placed it where he would put a Sixth Ranger key, which is impossible, since there is no Black Knight button. *The toy version of the Gokai Cellular is not able to produce sounds correlating to non-sixth rangers, due to the fact it relies on preprogrammed inputs via buttons rather than recognizing the inserted key like the Mobilates. The inserted key in the Gokai Cellular toy has no bearing on the transformation whatsoever. The gearbox used in the toy version is also notorious for being overly loud to the point it drowns out the sounds made by the toy itself. *The Gokai Cellular is seen among the artifacts of the Lupin Collection. Appearances See Also Category:Changers Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Arsenal (Gokaiger) Category:Phone-type Changers